The present disclosure relates to a transmission module and a transmission and reception module.
A multi-band system that enables a single transmission module to support a plurality of frequency bands has been studied over recent years. In light of this situation, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2016/0094192 discloses a transmission module supporting such a multi-band system. In the transmission module, combinations of output impedance matching circuits and power amplifiers, each of which is optimized to amplify signals in a predetermined frequency band, are provided in parallel for individual frequency bands. Signal paths for transmission signals of different frequencies whose powers are amplified by the power amplifiers are switched in a time-division manner by a band switch.
However, if combinations of output impedance matching circuits and power amplifiers, each of which is optimized to amplify signals in a predetermined frequency band, are provided for respective frequency bands, the number of elements in the power amplifiers and the output impedance matching circuits is large. In addition, the transmission module has a large area. Thus, it is difficult to meet the demand for reduced size of a mobile communication device including the transmission module.